party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario
Info Lucario is a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario is usually very polite and modest. Some species of it can even talk, using Telepathy, are very powerful, and are considered by many the strongest Fighting-type Pokémon in the games. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. Evolution He is the evolution of Riolu. Riolu can be evolved by leveling up with max happiness, like Pikachu. ALso, it can Mega Evolve. Pre-Evolution= Riolu, Lucario's pre-evolution. |-| Mega Evolution= This is Mega Lucario. How to Get In every game he appears in, you have to evolve Riolu. In X/Y, however, you can get one, at its evolution form, from Korrina. In SSBB He makes his debut in this game. He is commonly called as an "replacement" of Mewtwo of SSBM. Description It’s the Aura Pokémon, Lucario. Lucario is a Pokémon, but for some reason, there’s something lonesome about it. Lucario’s inner power, called Aura, increases its power in proportion to the danger Lucario is in. Keep the fight lively with Lucario’s high-risk, high-reward fighting style! How to Unlock To unlock, you must: *Play 100 brawls *Beat Target Smash!! on all difficulty levels (Playing in either 1 or 2 player mode will satisfy this condition.) *Get Lucario to join your party in The Subspace Emissary Tips Lucario uses a graceful, self-developed style of martial arts. Take care when fighting Lucario, because its reach extends farther than the length of its limbs. Hidden06 080228e.jpg|Even from a distance like this... hidden06_080228f.jpg|Lucario’s hits connect! If you're going to name one distinctive feature about Lucario, you've simply got to mention the Aura abilities. hidden06_080228g.jpg|Here you can see Lucario’s Aura emanating from its hand. In Smash Bros., Aura strengthens Lucario’s attacks according to how much damage Lucario has taken. The higher your damage percentage, the stronger your hits will be. Lucario at high damage is a force to be feared. hidden06_080228h.jpg|Lucario’s Aura-based attacks have an ethereal field surrounding them. Standard Special:Aura Sphere The size of Lucario’s Aura Sphere serves as a rough indicator of the current strength of Lucario’s Aura. hidden06_080228i.jpg|Even the size of a fully charged Aura Sphere... hidden06_080228j.jpg|Changes dramatically! The damage and speed of the projectile also increase, of course. In SSB4 As of 1/31/14, he was confirmed to be playable. Similar to a few characters, he might have the same moveset from the previous game due to screenshots from the game. His tilts, aerial and ground attacks, however, could be different. The confirmed special moves that would be returning would be Aura Sphere, Double Team and ExtremeSpeed is returning. Force Palm is still unknown. Also, his down smash and jab combo is returning. His Up Taunt also have more aura effect. Trivia *According to Sakurai, in SSB4, his Aura has been buffed. *Though Lucario more physically resembles a dog or type of canine, it has a few cat-like traits. For example, Lucario has slit eyes, like most house cats have. It's also possible that it has retractile claws, as it can learn attacks such as Metal Claw, Hone Claws, and Shadow Claw. It's agility and balance matches that of felines. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is shown perched on a very thin piece of ice, then agility jumps down, landing on its feet. *Lucario was the first Pokémon shown to achieve Mega Evolution. Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario, since it is a Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario's appearance may be based on the Egyptian god of death, Anubis, who has a jackal head. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros.